The Return Of The Cruel Vampire Doll
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Ini seri Ketiga setelah seri perkenalan boneka iblis Kirito milik Kaga dan seri Akira dan boneka iblis Kirito yang Kaga buat sebelumnya... nama karakternya tidak berubah, karena terkesan cocok untuk cerita ini... sekali lagi Kaga hanya sekedar pinjam... selamat menikmati
1. Kidnapping

**Kaga: oke minna, Kaga kembali... ini seri lanjutan dari boneka iblis Kirito milik Kaga... sekali lagi untuk nama karakternya, Kaga hanya sekedar pinjam saja... mari kita simak...**

**Here we go**

**Karakter:**

**Akira Fuyuki**

**Kirito Tsukimori**

**Kirishima**

**Sakura Tomoya**

**Kentaro Sakaki**

**The Return Of The Cruel Vampire Doll**

Doll Vampire atau Boneka yang bergerak dengan menghisap darah dari makhluk penghisap darah. Mendapatkan energi dari energi yang berlimpah dalam darah vampir.

Namaku Akira Fuyuki, sekarang sedang giat menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Hidupku yang biasa ini berubah semenjak aku bertemu dengan Kirito yang menyebut dirinya sebagai boneka yang mengendalikan para boneka.

Ini semua karena cerita kakek yang baru pulang dari Yunani, tak hanya segudang cerita seram tapi juga kakek membawa sebuah boneka yang luar biasa, tentunya tanpa ia sadari.

Tapi aku dan Kirito kini berteman, ia bilang bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi dari pembuatnya dulu, Kirishima. Aura, suara, sikap dan wajahku mirip dengan Kirishima, katanya. Tapi aku adalah aku dan bukan Kirishima, walau terkadang aku merasa bersalah entah kenapa.

Kirishima membuat Kirito dan terpaksa membuangnya karena pandangan orang sekitar. Dahulu manusia masih takut dengan yang namanya sihir dan kutukan, apalagi melihat boneka dengan ukuran tak lazim, sama besarnya dengan ukuran tubuh manusia normal.

'Tapi kenapa Kirishima membuat Kirito? Untuk apa dia membuat Kirito yang besar, sedangkan jika orang dulu masih percaya hal-hal mistis seprti itu?' Batinku bertanya-tanya disela-sela pelajaran ketiga.

Melamun memikirkan hal lain selain yang harus kupelajari untuk kelulusanku. "...ki! Fuyuki!" Sampai guru menegurku karena melamun.

"Ah? Maafkan saya Nakamura-sensei... saya mau cuci muka dulu sebentar," aku terlonjak dan bergegas meminta izin keluar. Beberapa dari pikiran-pikiranku ini sedikit memenuhi otakku dan enggan untuk menggantinya dengan pikiran lain, seakan aku harus tahu ini semua.

Keluar dari kelas setelah ditegur itu tidak menyenangkan, "aku ini kenapa sih?" Aku menatap kaca yang berada didepan wastafel dengan wajah basah kuyup. Menatap bayanganku dalam cermin, heran dengan diriku ini.

Bahaya bukan? Tapi... aku tak mau melepasnya lagi. Lagi? Apa aku mengenalnya? Lagi itu maksudnya aku mengenalnya sebelum ini? Iya aku mengenalnya sebagai boneka yang menyiksaku. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti ini. Tidak boleh! Tapi kenapa? Kirishima. Kirishima kau didalam diriku kan? Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan? Itu tidak mungkin kan?

Aku tertunduk, air masih mengucur dari keran westafel yang berada di hadapanku. Kutundukkan kepalaku hingga berada di bawah keran air yang mengucur itu. Membiarkan kepala, wajah dan rambutku basah karenanya. Kudinginkan kepalaku dulu, baru aku bisa kembali ke kelas.

"Fuyuki!" Panggil seseorang, aku kenal suara ini.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Kentaro Sakaki berdiri disana, "Sakaki? Ada apa?" Tanyaku menatapnya.

"Kulihat kau sedang banyak pikiran. Banyak sekali yang memenuhi kepalamu? Sampai kau melamun dipelajaran pak Nakamura yang jarang kau lewatkan. Apalagi kau bukan anak yang senang melamun seperti itu," kulihat Kentaro sedang berusaha membantuku. Tapi seperti cenayang saja ia tahu semua yang menggangguku.

Aku sedikit terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Sedikit masalah. Tapi aku tak berniat mengatakannya," ucapku sebagai jawaban.

Kentaro memgangguk pelan, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Ck! Orang yang aneh, selalu seperti itu. Datang dan pergi kalau ada perlu saja.

Aku pun segera kembali ke kelas, pelajaran ketiga sudah selesai, jam istirahat pun hampir selesai. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kulewatkan pelajaran yang berharga untukku? Ya ampun!

Aku duduk di kursiku dengan wajah bingung, pucat dan masam sekaligus. Sial! Aku ini kenapa sih? Bukankah ini bagus untukku kalau aku ada teman begini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Akira?" Seseorang memanggilku. Tapi disekolah tidak ada yang memanggilku 'Akira' siapa? Begitu aku menolehkan wajah kebawah.

Oh ya ampun! Aku lupa kalau setiap hari aku membawa Kirito dan hari ini ia bersedia di tinggal di dalam tas tanpa keluar demi konsentrasiku. Tapi sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum berusaha membuat Kirito agar tidak khawatir lagi.

Tapi, "wajahmu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, pasti ada sesuatu. Pulang nanti cerita padaku ya," ucap Kirito lalu ia terdiam lagi.

Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membicarakan ini pada Kirito, dia pasti akan sangat sedih mendengar ini. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Dibilang baik-baik saja, aku memang tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Tekanan batin lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisiku sekarang, memang tak terlalu parah dan aku tidak mau ini menjadi parah.

Sekolah yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak seru. Aku sama sekali tidak suka ini.

Saat pulang, jangankan kembali segar. Aku malah semakin parah, semua orang hampir kutabrak jika Sakura Tomoya tidak mengikutiku dan memperingatkanku. "Kau ini. Dari tadi aku perhatikan, sama sekali tidak konsentrasi ya? Pelajaran pak Nakamura juga tidak kau perhatikan, pasahal biasanya setiap pelajaran pak Nakamura kau selalu bersemangat," kata Sakura menatapku dengan penuh penasaran.

"Tomoya? Kok kau bisa ada disini? Sejak kapan?" Tanyaku benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sudah mengikutiku sejak awal.

Kulihat Sakura menghela napas panjang, "kau tidak sadar? Aku mengikutimu sejak dari sekolah, masa tidak sadar sama sekali. Seperti bukan kau saja," jawab Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Ah? Dia mengikutiku dari awal? Masa sih? Aku tak merasakan orang mengikutiku. Apa karena terlalu banyak yang kupikir? Sehingga aku tak sadar bahwa Sakura mengikutiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Fuyuki-kun?" Tanya Sakura kelihatan khawatir padaku.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum pada gadis yang dulu pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku menolaknya bukan karena tidak menyukainya, tapi mengingat aku masih terlalu labil untuk menjaga seorang gadis.

Saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari aura Kirito. Tapi aku memilih untuk diam, aku tak mau Sakura menganggapku aneh.

Tapi ini malah semakin membuat Kirito cemburu, kecemburuan seorang boneka lebih berbahaya dari kecemburuan manusia biasa. Cemburu sehingga aura yang dikeluarkan boneka itu semakin menggelap dari aura yang biasanya.

Semakin sesak aura yang dikeluarkan Kirito, aku, aku harus segera menjauh dari Sakura. Sebisa mungkin menjauhkan gadis itu dari situasi yang menurutku mulai berbahaya ini. "Maaf Tomoya... tapi aku harus pergi. Aku baru ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan... maaf..." segera aku bergegas pergi menjauh dari gadis yang sempat memandangku dengan sangat heran.

Aku menjauh, menjauh dari keramaian sebisa mungkin. Karena aku merasakan berat di dalam tasku, apa yang terjadi? Apa postur tubuh Kirito berubah menjadi semula? Tubuh yang besar layaknya manusia normal?

Aku berlari menuju hutan yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Hutan belantara yang jarang di kunjungi warga sekitar. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat matahari terbenam.

Begitu sampai pada bagian tengah hutan, tali tasku putus, dan membuatku jatuh terjerembab. Begitu aku menoleh keatas, sosok Kirito sama dengan Kirito saat pertama kali bertemu. Matanya yang berwarna lavender begitu dingin dan dalam, sosoknya benar-benar sama dengan saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Kiri...to...?" Aku benar-benar terkejut sosok Kirito kembali seperti semula, seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sosok sang boneka iblis.

Tak ada jawaban darinya, tapi aku merasakan aura yang menyesakkan terpancar dari tubuh Kirito. "Kirito... ada apa?" Tanyaku pelan masih memandang sosok yang ada dihadapanku.

Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban, hanya... "Kirishima... aku akan menemukanmu..." suara Kirito bergetar, dalam sangat pelan. Aku hampir tak dapat mendengarnya.

Kirishima? Apa Kirito mengingat Kirishima pada saat itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa?

"Kirito... hei kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku lagi, berusaha bangkit menatap sahabatku.

Tapi tatapan mata Kirito yang menatapku seolah membenciku. Meminta pertanggung jawaban tentang apa yang telah Kirishima lakukan padanya. Meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan belantara yang berbahaya.

"Kirishima... kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Ujar Kirito, ia menggenggam bahuku. Keras, genggaman tangannya begitu keras, sampai aku merasa bahuku akan remuk oleh genggaman tangannya saja.

"Sa...sakit... Kirito, sadarlah... ini aku, Akira. Bukan Kirishima, Kirito! Kirito sadarlah!" Aku menahan rasa sakit di bahuku, menatap mata tajam sang boneka yang sedang dirundung amarah dan kekecewaan.

Tapi... aku tak pernah melihat ini. Takut. Iya aku takut melihatnya, melihat matanya yang berwarna lavender, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam pekat seperti rambutnya. Kegelapan. Apa boneka ini benar-benar boneka yang menyandang kebencian dan kegelapan ini?

"Kirishima... inikah maksudmu membuatku? Inikah maksudmu meninggalkanku? Menjaga boneka..." aku tak mengerti ucapannya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Iya aku bukan Kirishima, maka aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Kirito masih menggenggam bahuku dengan sangat kuat, genggaman boneka itu menyakitkan. Apalagi melihat langsung ia termakan kegelapan.

"Kirito... ini aku Akira, bukan Kirishima... Kirito sadarlah..." suaraku lirih, aku berusaha tidak takut menatap mata Kirito yang kini hitam sangat pekat. Tak ada cahaya sedikit pun di matanya.

Seperti tak mendengarkanku atau, dimatanya sekarang Kirishima ada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, taringnya memanjang masih dengan matanya yang gelap. "Aku paham Kirishima... puluhan boneka hampir disalah gunakan oleh manusia... kau memintaku membasmi manusia kan? Akan kulakukan..." semakin menakutkan, Kirito sahabatku yang kukenal semakin menakutkan.

Mendengar ucapannya, getaran tubuhku semakin hebat. Kirishima berniat menghabisi manusia? Kenapa? Kenapa ia lakukan itu dengan membuat Kirito? Kenapa?

"Kirishima... kau tahu, aku pikir kau mengkhianatiku saat kau meninggalkanku waktu itu. Ternyata ini rencanamu ya, rencanamu untuk membasmi manusia dan membuat para boneka bebas dari genggaman manusia jahat," seringai Kirito, kini matanya berubah menjadi kuning dengan iris mata yang mengecil, seperti mata kucing.

Aku sempat menahan napasku begitu melihat matanya yang semakin menakutkan, "Kirito... Kirito kau kenapa? Hei ini aku, Akira bukan Kirishima," suaraku semakin bergetar begitu juga dengan tubuhku yang getarannya semakin hebat.

Sama sekali tak mendengarkanku, atau bayangan Kirishima yang dilihat Kirito itu sedang menutupiku? Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku tak bisa meraihnya supaya ia mendengarkanku.

"Kita mulai saja ya, Kirishima... mulai dari sekolah ini..." ucap Kirito menunjuk ke bangunan sekolah dimana aku belajar.

Mataku terbelalak, ia berniat menghancurkan sekolahku? Tidak. "Ja...jangan Kirito! Jangan kau lakukan itu! Disana masih ada teman-temanku!" Aku berusaha menyadarkan sahabatku itu. Tapi jangankan mendengarkanku, sepertinya ia tak melihat sosokku.

Kirito melompat dengan mengendongku, tak berniat melepaskanku. Entah kekuatan apa itu, Kirito membuat gedung sekolahku membeku dan menghancurkannya.

"Hentikan! Sudah Kirito! Jangan lakukan ini!" Aku spontan berteriak melihat bangunan sekolahku dihancurkan. Kulihat beberapa temanku terkurung dalam balok es, balok es buatan Kirito yang jelas tidak mencair dalam suhu sepanas apapun. Miris aku melihat nasib teman-temanku, inikah? Inikah yang diinginkan Kirishima?

"Nah Kirishima... mana lagi targetmu?" Tanya Kirito dengan nada dingin juga seringai diwajahnya.

Aku menoleh kearah Kirito saat mendengarnya berkata begitu, saat itu aku melihat bayangan Kirishima. Sosok yang mirip denganku, transparant tepat dihadapanku.

'Aku mau rumah anak itu, menjadi target kita selanjutnya, Kiritoku sayang,' suara Kirishima, aku mendengarnya samar-samar suara Kirishima, ia juga melirikku dengan senyum.

Apa katanya? Tidak. Tidak boleh! Jangan disana! Aku mendekati Kirito, kugenggam erat tangannya, "jangan! Jangan lakukan ini lagi Kirito! Hentikan sudah!" Aku benar-benar berharap suaraku dapat meraih kesadarannya.

Tanganku yang menggenggamnya balik digenggam olehnya, iris matanya yang hitam menatapku. Apa ia melihat dan mendengar suaraku? Tapi tidak, "seperti yang kau mau tuanku. Kirishima, akan kita lakukan," ia kembali menggendongku, tak ingin melepaskanku.

"Tidak! Tidak Kirito! Hei! Kirito sadarlah! Jangan lakukan ini!" Aku masih berusaha menyadarkan Kirito.

Tapi suaraku sama sekali tak meraihnya, meraih kesadaran Kirito. Ia mendarat mulus dihadapan rumahku, rumah keluarga Fuyuki. Dan dihadapan mataku, ia menghancurkannya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pada sekolahku.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi pada kehidupanku? Saat ini aku benar-benar berharap bahawa aku sedang bermimpi, mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan

"Kirishima! Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu sehingga kau melakukan ini?!" Aku menatap bayangan sosok Kirishima tepat disebelahku.

'Kirito, memberi pelajaran pada manusia itu menyenangkan ya? Kau menganggap anak itu sebagai reinkarnasiku ya? Kenapa?' Terlihat Kirishima tak menggubrisku, ia malah berbicara dengan Kirito.

"Iya... makanya aku membawanya dengan kita. Karena dia reinkarnasimu, supaya dia melihatnya sendiri," jawab Kirito. Dan jawaban Kirito ini membuatku benar-benar terkejut, berarti selama ini dia melihatku, melihat sosokku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mendengarku? Mendengar suaraku. Kenapa Kirishima sengaja. Tidak kenapa mereka sengaja bersikap seakan aku tak dilihatnya.

"Ka...kalian melihatku daritadi? Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa tak mendengarkanku?!" Aku berontak dalam genggaman Kirito yang semakin erat dan erat, "sa...sakit... Kirito sakit!" Aku semakin berontak.

'Akira Fuyuki... itulah namamu,' Kirishima menatapku dan berbicara denganku, suaranya yang samar-samar masih jelas terdengar olehku, 'Akira... kau tahu hidup boneka itu sangat sengsara. Apalagi pembuat boneka, kau tahu dizamanku boneka itu tak dihargai. Mereka memintaku membuat boneka untuk dijadikan tumbal, boneka buatanku hanya akan dihancurkan. Makanya aku membuat Kirito, untuk melindungi seluruh boneka yang tersebar didunia ini,' seakan Kirishima itu nyata ia mengelus wajahku. Wajah ketakutan dan sedihku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada keluargaku? Apa salah kami padamu?!" Aku menatap bayangan Kirishima itu. Masih dalam genggaman boneka iblis Kirito, boneka yang menyandang kegelapan.

'Karena kau adalah diriku, suatu saat kau harus melakukan ini bersama Kiritoku... kau pasti paham, paham dengan perasaan boneka yang tidak bersalah apapun diperlakukan layaknya tumbal untuk menyelamatkan manusia? Kirito pun pasti sedih sekali,' jawab Kirishima, 'wajahmu sangat mirip denganku. Wajar saja Kirito sangat hormat padamu, sekaligus marah. Karena aku meninggalkannya dihutan itu. Tapi itu kulakukan untuk melindunginya dari manusia, juga membawa boneka-boneka tak bersalah itu menjauh dari manusia,' Kirishima tersenyum padaku.

Lalu senyumnya berubah sedih, aku tak mengerti kenapa, 'aku memang bisa melindungi para boneka. Tapi sayang, umurku tidak panjang karena penyakit yang menyerangku begitu aku berumur 18 tahun. Dan kau juga sama, kau juga akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti diriku,' ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan.

Penyakit? Apa maksud ucapannya? Aku terserang penyakit? Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti ini! Tidak mungkin. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Kembalikan keluarga dan teman-temanku!" Aku kembali berontak, berusaha lepas dari genggaman tangan Kirito yang keras.

Saat sedang berontak begitu, tiba-tiba saja aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku. Darah yang pekat, "a...aku... aku kenapa...?" Suaraku bergetar begitu melihat darahku sendiri, bukan hanya suaraku yang bergetar tapi juga tubuhku.

'Kasihan kau... penyakit itu memang menyakitkan, apalagi dengan tinggal sendirian di desa kecil yang terpencil. Kau sama malangnya denganku Akira,' Kirishima menyentuh pipiku lalu tersenyum melihatku terengah-engah kelelahan.

Saat itu aku tak sanggup bertahan dan jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Kirito. Badannya keras tapi hangat, sangat hangat. Kenapa boneka ini berbeda? Apa karena dibuat oleh perasaan Kirishima yang ingin melindungi boneka lainnya?

Begitu tersadar sekali lagi, aku tersadar dalam kastil Kirito Tsukimori. Di dalam ruangan tanpa pintu dan jendela, tempat yang sama saat Kirito menyekapku, hanya saja diberikan fasilitas mewah yang seakan aku bukanlah tahanan.

'Sudah sadar Akira?' Suara Kirishima bergema di dalam ruangan itu. Dan sosoknya muncul tepat dihadapanku dengan senyumnya.

"Kirishima... aku... aku ingin pulang..." ucapku lemah menatap sosok Kirishima yang hanya berupa bayangan.

Kirishima terdiam lalu tersenyum, 'pulang? Kemana? Rumahmu sudah tidak ada... inilah rumahmu sekarang Akira... sadarilah...' Kirishima menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, tangannya terasa hangat. Padahal dia hanya arwah dihadapanku.

Rumah? Rumahku?

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: sisi mistisnya agak tenggelam sama kejamnya Kirito dan Kirishima ya? Gomen ne gomen... *bows***

**Degel: kemajuan... kau tidak bikin ayahmu yang satu ini sengsara... *mengangguk pelan**

**Kaga: yaaah mau bagaimana lagi... minta review ya... onegaishimasu... arigatougozaimasu *bows***


	2. Blood

**Kaga: oke... Kaga disini untuk melanjutkan cerita boneka iblis Kirito milik Kaga... disini masih dengan bumbu mistis yang mungkin akan tenggelam oleh sesuatu *pundung #lupakan**

**Degel: penasaran juga dengan lanjutan ceritamu Kaga...**

**Kaga: kalau pensaran... mari kita simak...**

**Here we go**

**The Return Of The Cruel Vampire Doll**

Rumah? Rumahku?

Apa maksud perkataan Kirishima? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, jangankan sekedar untuk bergerak. Bernapas saja terasa sangat sulit, sulit sekali, juga terasa sesak.

'Akira... tenanglah, kau tidak akan apa-apa disini. Karena Kirito sangat menyayangimu, dia benar-benar beranggapan bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasiku... aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, jadi tenanglah...' pelan dan penuh kasih sayang, Kirishima menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum dan menghilang dari hadapanku setelah berkata, 'aku akan berada disampingmu selalu.'

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan dariku? Dari seorang manusia sepertiku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kutatap langit-langit mewah yang tinggi, dinding putih tanpa jendela dan pintu, lantai marmer yang indah, beberapa furniture mewah, juga ranjang yang megah. Seperti kamar seorang yang penting dan memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah, tapi di dalam penjara tanpa pintu dan jendela.

Kupaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak, aku harus bergerak, sebisa mungkin. Tapi tubuh ini terlalu lemah untuk bergerak, aku tak mengerti kenapa tubuhku begini lemahnya? Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

Tak tahu waktu dan hari, tanpa cahaya matahari juga kehangatannya, tanpa melihat lingkungan luar. Terkurung dalam sangkar tanpa lubang satu pun. Dan aku adalah tahanan, ya seperti itulah sebutan yang pantas untuk kondisiku saat ini. Walaupun Kirishima mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah tahanan, tapi kondisi seperti ini siapapun akan berkata bahwa aku adalah tahanan.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku disini, dan tubuhku mulai bisa digerakkan kembali. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar, lalu menghentikan keduanya. Tak mau! Tak mau hal yang mengerikan terjadi! Tak mau ditinggal sendiri lagi!

Duduk termenung di ranjang besar yang mewah, memperhatikan sekeliling. Mewah dan megah, tapi cukup sesak. Tanpa jendela dan pintu. Kukelilingi ruangan itu, menelusuri dinding yang mungkin saja hanya kamuflase tanpa jendela atau pintu. Pasti. Pasti ada pintu keluar.

Tak ada. Tak ada satu pun lubang atau celah dari bingkai jendela maupun pintu. Sia-sia, tak ada jalan keluar disini. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Akira..." panggil seseorang dari belakang dan membuatku tersentak hampir jatuh, disana sosok Kirito berdiri menatapku. Tatapan lirih dan sedih.

"Ada apa... Kirito?" Tanyaku berusaha bersikap biasa, walau ketakutan menyelimutiku.

Ia berjalan mendekat, spontan membuatku terlonjak mundur. Dan perbuatanku itu jelas menyakiti Kirito, iya dia terlihat sangat sedih, "maaf..." ucapnya pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. "Aku sudah membuatmu takut lagi," lanjutnya.

Aku sadar akan sikapku, "Kirito... aku hanya sedikit bingung... maaf ya. Bukan maksudku, aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi," aku berusaha menatap Kirito dengan tatapan biasa.

Tapi, seakan bisa melihat ketakutan dimataku, "tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Akira... aku tahu... aku tahu kau takut padaku... maaf ya..." wajahnya terlihat pedih, suaranya lirih, tak berapa lama ia pun menghilang dari hadapanku.

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku melukainya? Bodoh sekali aku.

Saat itu juga Kirishima muncul dihadapanku, 'sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik ya Akira...' ucapnya dengan senyum, 'apa yang terjadi? Hubunganmu dengan Kirito sepertinya ada sedikit jarak. Ada apa?' Tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Aku masih tertunduk, rasa menyesal menyelimutiku. Apa yang telah kulakukan pada sahabatku? Kenapa aku ini? "Kirishima... aku benar-benar ingin pulang... aku rindu keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Kirito memang temanku. Tapi aku juga butuh keluargaku..." ucapku lirih dan pelan, sangat pelan.

'Akira... Kirito itu keluargamu, aku juga keluargamu. Kakek moyangmu, dan Kirito keluarga kita. Apa itu semua tidak cukup? Akira... maaf sekali, tapi kami tidak bisa memulangkanmu,' kata Kirishima, suaranya samar.

Tidak bisa? Tidak bisa memulangkanku? Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Aku shock mendengar Kirishima berkata begitu.

"Kirishima... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku lalu melirik roh yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah inkarnasiku. Melihatnya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Jawab aku dengan jujur, apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian? Padaku dan keluargaku juga lingkungan sekitarku, apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?" Tanyaku dengan nada pelan, sangat pelan aku tak tahu apakah Kirishima mendengarku atau tidak.

Kirishima terdiam sesaat, lalu, "maafkan aku Akira... belum saatnya kau tahu yang sesungguhnya..." jawab Kirishima pelan lalu menghilang. Meninggalkanku sendirian dalam ruang sesak tanpa jendela dan pintu yang mengurungku.

Belum saatnya dia bilang? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa menyekapku seperti ini? Apa salahku, tidak salah keluargaku dan teman-temanku? Kenapa?

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa? Kenapa para boneka ini marah dan mulai memberontak? Aku tahu beberapa manusia tidak menyayangi boneka yang selalu menemani mereka. Dan kadang mereka melupakan boneka-boneka yang sudah menemani mereka saat mereka dewasa.

Untuk apa aku disekap dan diasingkan dari keluargaku? Bahkan menghancurkan keluarga dan teman-temanku. Untuk apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kamar tanpa jendela dan pintu yang menyesakkan, aku rindu keluargaku. Aku ingin bertemu mereka, ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek, paman dan juga bibi. Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupan normalku.

'Akira... ini aku bawakan kau makan malam...' Kirishima muncul dengan membawa baki berisi semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk juga lengkap dengan sayurannya. Dan segelas susu.

Aku memang lapar, tapi... rasanya aku tidak minat untuk makan sekarang. Aku ingin pulang, hanya itu yang aku inginkan. "Aku..." belum sempat kuteruskan, Kirishima memotong ucapanku.

'Kirito membuat ini dengan sepenuh hati, dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia sangat hormat dan menyayangi manusia sepertimu, manusia yang juga menyayangi boneka. Makanlah, jangan sakiti perasaannya lagi,' Kirishima meletakkan baki itu di atas meja sebelah ranjang.

Kirito? Dia... membuat ini untukku? Aku tertunduk, tidak tahu harus apa. Makhluk yang bukanlah manusia ini sangat menyayangiku. Apa yang dikatakan Kirishima memang benar, "maaf ya... Kirishima..." ucapku pelan dan ini membuat Kirishima tersenyum.

'Makanlah... buat dia senang, setelah itu kita keluar dari tempat sesak ini...' kata Kirishima sebentar lalu menghilang meninggalkanku, membiarkanku memakan makananku.

Keluar? Keluar dari tempat sesak ini? Syukurlah, aku tidak terkurung selamanya di dalam ruang sesak tanpa lubang sedikit pun itu.

Setelah aku menghabiskan makan malamku. Makan malam? Apa waktu berlalu sangat lambat? Atau sudah masuk berhari-hari aku terkurung ditempat ini tanpa tahu waktu dan hari.

Kirishima muncul dengan wajah sedikit pucat, pucat pasi seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Tunggu dia sendiri kan hantu, arwah 300 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa dengan dia? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kirishima... ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan raut wajahnya itu.

Kirishima menatapku sesaat, raut wajahnya berubah sedih, 'Akira... ma...af...' dua kata terdengar sangat lirih dan pelan.

Tak lama sosok Kirishima perlahan menghilang. Seperti... arwah yang terkena doa pengusir atau semacamnya.

Aku... semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dan apa yang terjadi. Kirishima menghilang begitu saja, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Boneka itu. Kirito Tsukimori.

Sedetik kemudian setelah menghilangnya sosok Kirishima dari hadapanku, kini mata lavender sedang menatapku lekat, sangat lekat. Mata lavender milik boneka hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sosok Kirito muncul di hadapanku dengan tatapan kosong namun hawanya beringas, dan terasa menakutkan.

"Ki... Kirito..." ucapku pelan menatap sosok di hadapanku kini kembali terasa menakutkan. Dia terasa berbeda dari selama ini.

Kirito tidak menjawabku sedikit pun, ia berjalan perlahan. Mendekatiku selangkah demi selangkah, begitu pun aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Mengikuti langkahnya saat ia mendekat aku menjauh.

Tapi cepat, tiba-tiba saja Kirito sudah berdiri di belakangku. Mencengkram tanganku dengan erat dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada leherku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu melesak masuk menembus kulit leherku, perih yang tumpul. Sakit. Taringnya terbenam di leherku, sesaat kemudian ia menghisap darahku perlahan demi perlahan.

Ah. Tubuhku terasa semakin lemah seiring dengan tetes-tetes darah yang meninggalkan tubuhku. Mungkin aku sudah merosot jatuh jika tak ada tangan Kirito yang terus menggenggamku.

Tak berapa lama dia melepaskanku begitu juga dengan gigitan taringnya yang tadi terbenam di leherku. Tubuhku langsung jatuh lemas, aku merasa banyak sekali darahku yang keluar.

Masih tak berbicara, Kirito hanya menatapku. Mata lavendernya berubah kuning dengan iris horizontal di tengah bola matanya. Masih dengan noda darahku yang tertempel di sebagian mulut dan mengalir sampai leher jenjangnya yang putih. Aku merasa sangat pusing, pastilah. Pastilah Kirito meminum darahku sangat banyak.

**T.B.C**

**.Kaga: minna.. gomennasai *bows* hontou ni gomen ne... semakin gaje nih... otak lagi bener2 ga berfungsi *plak* yaaah mau bagaimanapun... minta review ya... onegaishimasu... *bows***


	3. Slaughter

**Kaga: gomennasai *bows* update-annya lama bangets ya, Kaga lagi sibuk banget soalnya… gomen ne *bows***

**Degel: cepat lanjut saja ceritamu!**

**Kaga: okelah…**

**Here we go**

**THE RETURN OF THE CRUEL VAMPIRE DOLL**

Mata lavendernya berubah kuning dengan iris horizontal di tengah bola matanya. Masih dengan noda darahku yang tertempel di sebagian mulut dan mengalir sampai leher jenjangnya yang putih. Aku merasa sangat pusing, pastilah. Pastilah Kirito meminum darahku sangat banyak.

Kirito masih menatapku dengan tatapannya yang dingin, "darah yang sudah lama kuinginkan. Sejak dulu aku mencoba darahmu, Kirishima…" ucapnya pelan. Matanya masih berwarna kuning keemasan dengan iris horizontal dibagian tengah bola matanya.

Kirishima? Ia meminum darah Kirishima? Kenapa? Apa maksud semua ini? Apa Kirishima menjadikan dirinya tumbal untuk boneka, karyanya yang paling ia sayangi? Tumbal? Mendengarnya saja sudah ngeri.

"Darah yang kurindukan… akhirnya kudapatkan kembali," suara yang dalam dan dingin sedingin matanya yang terus menatapku yang terkulai lemah di lantai, lemah darahku hampir terkuras habis.

"Da…darah Kirishima… k…kau menjadikannya tumbal…?" tanyaku dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Tapi, "tumbal? Apa maksudmu Kirishima? Bukankah kau yang memintaku meminum darahmu agar aku bisa semakin kuat dan kuat. Juga semakin kejam pada manusia, makanya kau memberiku darahmu…" jawabnya dengan senyum menyeringai yang terpancar dari wajah putihnya.

Aku terkejut, sangat terkejut. Kenapa? Kenapa Kirishima melakukan ini? Membiarkan dirinya menjadi tumbal Kirito? Tumbal boneka buatannya sendiri demi membalas manusia?

"Dan sekarang aku mendapatkanmu lagi… tak akan kulepaskan, walau roh menyusahkan itu menghalangiku, tapi sudah kubereskan… dan sekarang hanya aku dank au, Kirishima. Tak akan kulepaskan," Kirito mengangkat tubuhku yang lemas dan memindahkanku ke ranjang.

Aku tak mampu menjawab, terlalu lemah untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa roh yang kau bunuh itulah penciptamu yang sesungguhnya.

Perlahan, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Mataku mulai gelap, menggelap dan akhirnya tak terlihat apapun, apapun.

Begitu kubuka mataku, dan melihat makanan yang disediakan dan sepertinya sengaja menyediakan makanan manusia. Lengkap dengan susu dan buah-buahan.

Kupaksakan tubuhku bangun, memandang makanan yang tersedia di meja sebelah ranjang mewah yang sekarang kutempati. Di dalam kamar tanpa jendela dan pintu. Mataku masih berkunang-kunang, pusing sekali. Pastinya darahku berkurang sangat banyak.

Saat hampir saja tubuhku limbung dan menghantam tanah, aku merasakan sebuah tangan menahan jatuhnya tubuhku. Tangan keras yang terbuat dari bahan porselen putih yang mulus, tangan sebuah boneka yang bergerak karena darah makhluk yang mungkin tak pernah ada.

"Kau masih terlihat sangat lemah, Kirishima. Malam ini tidurlah, besok malam kita lakukan pembantaian," Kirito menidurkan tubuhku lagi di ranjang.

Tapi langsung kugenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat sebelum ia menghilang lagi, "Kirito dengarkan aku…" dengan suara lemah kupaksa diriku berbicara. "Kirishima… bukanlah aku… roh yang kau bunuh itulah Kirishima…" aku mempererat genggaman tangan kerasnya.

Kirito terdiam sejenak, lalu, "sepertinya aku terlalu banyak meminum darahmu, kau jadi melantur seperti ini. Tidurlah dulu," ucap Kirito melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu menghilang seperti biasa.

Sial! Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa denganmu Kirishima? Apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga boneka ini jadi begini? Jadi brutal begini? Aku harus menghentikannya. Menghentikan boneka brutal itu. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya membantai manusia malam nanti.

Aku terbangun pada malam harinya seperti diatur oleh boneka yang mengatur segala boneka di dunia. Begitu terbangun sosok Kirito berdiri disampingku, ia menatapku masih dengan matanya yang dingin.

"Sudah sadar Kirishima? Kita lakukan malam ini, kekuatanmu adalah pusatnya. Selama ada kau apapun bisa kulakukan," tangan keras Kirito menarik tanganku dan menggendongku di belakang punggungnya.

"Kirito dengarkan aku… kumohon. Hentikan semua ini," ujarku pelan, masih terasa sangat lemas. Tapi harus kupaksakan, kalau tidak dalam semalam kota ini akan menjadi kota hantu.

Mendengar itu Kirito malah terkekeh pelan, "kau mau mengatakan apa? Ini semua yang kau inginkan sampai memberikan darahmu padaku." Kirito berkata lalu mendarat di atas sebuah gedung besar. "Di tempat ini penuh dengan manusia tamak yang licik," hanya dengan pijakan kaki Kirito, gedung itu hancur bersama manusia yang berada di dalamnya.

Bau darah menyeruak keluar bau anyir yang terasa, berapa banyak orang yang menjadi korban di dalam tempat ini? Ini harus dihentikan, harus dihentikan. Tidak boleh berlanjut.

"Kirito… sudah cukup. Hentikan…" suaraku lirih, melihat banyak korban yang jatuh karena ulah boneka hidup.

Anyir, bau anyir yang membuatku ingin muntah. "Hahaha… kau tidak kuat bau darah ya? Tenang saja ini akan selesai dengan cepat," ucap Kirito, lalu melompat ke atas sebuah gedung tak jauh dari gedung hancur yang telah memakan banyak korban itu.

Memang benar aku tidak kuat mencium bau anyir darah, tapi bukan hanya itu, aku juga tak ingin tinggal sendirian di dunia ini. Kembalikan semua teman-teman dan keluargaku. Kugenggam erat bahu Kirito, "Kirito… sudah hentikan… jangan dilakukan lagi…" ucapku dengan nada pelan.

Tapi Kirito malah kembali terkekeh, "tenang saja Kirishima… bau anyir ini akan segera menghilang… dan di dunia ini hanya tinggal kita berdua saja," Kirito kembali menginjakkan kakinya disebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan dan hal yang sama terulang kembali. Kali ini lautan darah mengalir hingga aku bisa melihat sebanyak apa manusia yang menjadi korban boneka hidup ini.

Gemetar tanganku melihat semua ini, perutku mual, hentikan. Kalau tidak populasi manusia akan musnah, hentikan semua ini. Hentikan. Kirishima bantu aku menghentikan boneka buatanmu yang mulai mengamuk ini.

"Indah bukan, Kirishima? Lautan merah darah manusia yang tamak, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kirito lagi, ia menapakkan kakinya pada lautan darah itu.

"Bukan…" ucapku pelan, "Kirito… hentikan semua ini. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan, bukan pembantaian seperti ini. Kirito hentikan semua ini, aku bukan Kirishima. Roh yang lenyapkan itulah Kirishima, bukan aku. Aku ini Akira," aku memandang Kirito yang menurunkanku.

Begitupun dengan Kirito yang menatapku dengan sangat terkejut, lalu kembali tertawa, "apa yang kau katakan Kirishima? Kau ingin aku meminum darahmu lagi ya?" Kirito bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku terkejut, kenapa? Kenapa boneka ini bisa begini kejamnya? Apa yang telah Kirishima lakukan saat membuat Kirito hingga boneka ini bisa menjadi sangat kejam seperti ini.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan Kirishima," Kirito mendekat perlahan, ia menggenggam erat pundakku. Semakin kuat saja genggamannya, sekali lagi aku merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul tertancap di leherku.

"Sa…sakit…" napasku semakin berat, terasa darahku mulai habis. Lemas, lemas sekali, ia menghisap darahku perlahan namun sangat banyak.

Mendengar rintihanku, perlahan ia tarik kembali kedua taringnya yang menancap di leherku. Matanya yang kuning keemasan menatapku, "kau tidak apa-apa Kirishima? Aku terlalu banyak meminum darahmu, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Lagi? Dia memanggilku dengan nama Kirishima lagi? Aku bukan Kirishima… aku ini Akira, kenapa? Kenapa kau samakan kami?

Kirito masih menggenggamku erat, matanya berkilat merah. Aku kembali di gendongnya di balik punggungnya yang keras, tapi nyaman. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan mataku terlelap kembali, Kirito harus dihentikan. Walau dengan kondisi begini ia akan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang melantur, tapi aku harus menghentikannya, menghentikan boneka yang mengamuk ini.

Tapi rasa nyaman ini membuaiku, membuatku semakin ingin terlelap. Tapi aku harus bisa. Harus aku yang melakukannya, tidak ada yang bisa, harus aku.

"Kirito… aku ingin pulang…" ucapku pelan, sekarang hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Menghambat pergerakannya, menghentikan sementara pembantaian yang dilakukannya.

Kirito terdiam, masih memegangiku di punggungnya yang keras dan besar, "baiklah… hari ini sampai disini dulu. Sepertinya kau memang butuh tidur sebentar," Kirito melesatkan kakinya kembali ke kastilnya di Yunani.

Yunani? Aku sudah pergi sangat jauh dari rumah, aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Ingin kembali ke rumah.

"Tidurlah dulu. Sebentar lagi pagi, akan kusiapkan sarapan," Kirito membaringkanku di ranjang mewah di dalam ruangan tanpa pintu dan jendela itu. Dengan adanya boneka yang bukan makhluk hidup ini ruangan itu bisa keluar masuk dengan sangat mudah.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan boneka hidup yang sekarang sedang kerasukan sesuatu sehingga membantai semua manusia.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: chapter 3 sampai disini dulu ya… makin amburadul yak? Gomennasai *bows***

**Degel: terus lanjutannya! Aku benar-benar penasaran nih!**

**Kaga: iya. Iya sabar ayah! Ini idenya lagi buntu! Yaaah minta review ya, onegaishimasu *bows***


	4. Doll's Poison

**Kaga: konbanwa minna! Kaga back, who miss me? *ge er**

**Degel: sudah lanjut saja ceritamu tentang boneka itu! Aku penasaran.**

**Kaga: ehehe iya ya, okelah ini dia lanjutannya.**

**Here we go**

**The Return Of The Cruel Vampire Doll**

Aku mencoba membuat tubuhku santai dan rileks, tapi jangankan santai da rileks. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku memikirkan tentang pembantaian tadi. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku karena pembantaian itu, karena akulah pusat kekuatan boneka pembantai itu.

Hanya berselang dua jam aku ditinggal sendirian di kamar tanpa jalan keluar itu, sebelum Kirito kembali membawa nampan berisi makanan manusia yang dia sediakan untukku. "Kirishima… aku bawakan sarapan untukmu," ujarnya muncul dihadapanku yang sama sekali tak mampu membangunkan diriku sendiri.

Setelah menaruh nampan makanan itu, ia membantuku duduk, "kelihatannya aku meminum terlalu banyak. Kau terlihat lemah sekali," ia menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Wajah yang tidak pernah kulihat.

Ini mungkin kesempatan untukku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin ia bisa mendengarkanku jika perasaannya seperti ini.

"Kirito… ada yang mau kubicarakan… maukah kau mendengarkanku?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan namun boneka hidup ini mendengarkanku dengan sangat baik. Karena ia mengangguk pelan.

Boneka hidup yang menyandang kegelapan ini hanya menatapku dengan wajah penasarannya. Apa aku mampu membicarakan ini padanya? Ia telah membunuh roh penciptanya.

"Kirito… jangan potong ucapanku sampai aku selesai," aku kembali menatapnya dan lega melihatnya mengangguk pelan. "Pertama, aku ini bukanlah Kirishima. Aku ini Akira, aku bukanlah penciptamu. Aku hanyalah reinkarnasi penciptamu dan aku bukan Kirishima. Dan aku tidak menginginkan pembantaian seperti ini," aku memulai pembicaraan langsung pada apa yang ingin kukatakan.

Kirito terlihat sangat terkejut sekali mendengar apa yang kukatakan, ia menatap mataku dengan sangat dalam. "Apa yang mau kau katakan Kirishima?! Jangan membuatku semakin muak! Aku sudah sangat muak pada manusia, hanya karena kau penciptaku maka aku menghormatimu. Dan juga karena kau sangat menyayangi boneka, maka aku tidak membunuhmu!" matanya terlihat semakin dingin, padahal yang sedang ditatapnya adalah aku.

Aku terkejut melihat matanya. Lagi, sekali lagi aku merasa sangat takut melihat matanya yang dingin itu. "M… maaf, tapi aku benar. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya…" tak sadar bahwa tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Kirito malah terlihat semakin marah, ia menggenggam erat bahuku. Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa tubuhku itu sangatlah kecil dibandingkan boneka yang dirasuki kegelapan ini. Tangannya yang besar dan keras menggenggam tangan kecilku dengan sangat erat. Sakit sekali.

"Sa… sakit Kirito… sakit…" aku meringgis sakit. Erat, genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Sampai aku merasa bahuku akan remuk jika ia mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan lagi, Kirishima?! Jawab aku!" suaranya bergetar keras dan bergema diseluruh ruangan. Genggamannya semakin keras dan keras.

"A… aku sudah mengatakan semuanya… Kirito… buka matamu… Kirishima sudah tidak ada… sudah lewat dari 300 tahun yang lalu semenjak Kirishima membuatmu…" tubuhku masih bergetar takut.

Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat, bukannya melemah. Dengan tiba-tiba dia menancapkan taring bonekanya pada bahuku, bukan leherku. Sakit, perih yang tumpul. Sakit sekali.

"K…Kirito… sakit…" aku mengerang sakit, napasku semakin berat. Padahal baru semalam ia meminum darahku, bukannya dilepas, Kirito malah membekap mulutku.

Taringnya masih terbenam di dalam bahuku, perlahan aku merasakan panas. Panas yang menusuk, tubuhku sakit. Rasa itu muncul dari dalam, tubuhku mengejang merasakan panas yang membara seolah membakar jantungku.

Aku tidak bisa teriak, tanganya yang putih dan keras membekap mulutku dan tak memberikan izin untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Pelan. Perlahan Kirito menarik taring bonekanya dari bahuku, "untuk sekarang kau berada di dalam pengaruh racunku. Tenang saja, aku bukan vampir yang racunnya dapat mengubah sosokmu. Racunku hanya akan membekap suaramu, dan membuat tubuhmu tidak dapat bergerak layaknya boneka. Diamlah untuk sementara," Kirito bangkit dan meninggalkanku dengan tubuh yang masih mengejang.

Racun Kirito perlahan menyebar di dalam tubuhku, aku merasakan panas yang amat sangat. Dan benar saja, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku merasa seperti sebuah boneka yang tidak punya kebebasan bergerak.

Selama aku masih bersama Kirito, kekuatannya melimpah. Karena pusat kekuatan boneka itu adalah aku, mau reinkarnasi ataupun aslinya, kekuatan kami sama. Karena jiwa kami sama.

Kegelapan di dalam boneka itu semakin menyebar keluar, sangat gelap hatinya. Bahkan mungkin sekelilingnya diselubungi oleh kegelapan.

Selama beberapa minggu tubuhku sama sekali tak bisa di gerakkan, racun boneka Kirito sama sekali tidak dilepasnya. Aku seakan adalah tahanan boneka hidup itu karena racun ini.

"Kirishima… apa kepalamu sudah lebih baik?" Kirito tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa sepiring makanan manusia. Sepertinya ia membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mataku bergulir menatapnya, racun yang ditanamkannya tidak menyebar hingga mataku. Aku masih bisa menatap sekeliling. Mana bisa aku menjawabnya dengan kondisi seperti ini?

"Ini aku membawakanmu makan… walau racunku membungkam suaramu, tapi kau masih bisa menggerakkan mulutmu untuk makan," Kirito menyodorkan sesendok nasi dengan irisan daging tipis ke mulutku.

Aku tidak akan membuka mulutku, Kirito harus percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Dia harus percaya.

"Aku membuat ini untukmu dengan susah payah, kalau kau tidak mau makan tidak masalah. Tapi hargai buatanku, buatan boneka ciptaanmu ini," Kirito menatapku semakin tajam.

Matanya yang dingin dan tajam itu, semakin membuatku takut, sangat takut sekali. Seakan nyawaku akan terancam jika tidak menuruti ucapan boneka ini, jadi dengan terpaksa kubuka mulutku sehingga Kirito bisa menyuapiku.

Ia tersenyum senang setelah melihatku mau membuka mulutku sehingga makanan yang ia sodorkan bisa masuk ke dalam mulutku. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat senang menyuapiku seperti ini. Aku justru terlihat seperti anak dari boneka hidup ini.

"Aku senang kau bersikap seperti ini, kalau begini terus akan kulepas racunku. Anak baik," ia tersenyum senang dengan tangannya yang terus menyuapiku.

Sial! Kenapa jadi begini sih? Ini semua awal cerita kakek yang gemar membuat orang lain gemetar ketakutan karena ceritanya. Dan sekarang boneka hidup cerita kakek menyanderaku di dalam ruangan tanpa jalan keluar.

"Kirishima… besok aku akan lakukan lagi. Tempat mana yang mau kau bantai duluan? Gerakan saja mulutmu," Kirito menatapku masih dengan senyumnya. Dibalik senyum itu ada kebengisan seorang boneka pembantai.

'K… kau tidak boleh membantai lagi… Kirito… kumohon…" aku berusaha menggerakkan mulutku, dan semoga ia mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan.

Sepertinya mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, wajah Kirito yang tadinya senang sekali berubah drastis. Matanya berkilat marah, berubah warna kembali dan kali ini matanya sewarna dengan batu merah Ruby. "Kau tidak ingin aku membantai manusia lagi? Dulu kau yang berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi boneka yang membebaskan para boneka dari tangan manusia tamak. Dan sekarang kau tidak ingin aku membasmi para manusia tamak itu! Ada apa denganmu Kirishima?!" taringnya yang panjang muncul dan terlihat sangat mengancam.

Gemetar, sekali lagi aku merasakan getaran tubuhku semakin besar. Aku sangat ketakutan seperti ini, hanya karena boneka hidup? Bukan, boneka ini bukan sekedar boneka hidup. Tapi juga boneka pembantai yang tak akan segan menghabisi semua manusia yang telah menyakiti para boneka.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: chap 4 selesai, semakin amburadul yak? Gomennasai ne minna… shigoto kadang bikin pusing juga… hahaha**

**Degel: lanjutkan lagi!**

**Kaga: ah iya, yang sabar ya, nanti Kaga lanjutin… review minna… onegaishimasu *bows***


	5. Rebellion

**Kaga: minna… ini lanjutan boneka iblis milik Kaga, kalau lagi cepet, selalu update kilat… hehehe…**

**Degel: sudah cepat aku penasaran.**

**Kaga: oke baiklah…**

**Here we go**

* * *

**The Return Of The Cruel Of Vampire Doll**

Matanya berkilat marah, berubah warna kembali dan kali ini matanya sewarna dengan batu merah Ruby. "Kau tidak ingin aku membantai manusia lagi? Dulu kau yang berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi boneka yang membebaskan para boneka dari tangan manusia tamak. Dan sekarang kau tidak ingin aku membasmi para manusia tamak itu! Ada apa denganmu Kirishima?!" taringnya yang panjang muncul dan terlihat sangat mengancam.

Gemetar, sekali lagi aku merasakan getaran tubuhku semakin besar. Aku sangat ketakutan seperti ini, hanya karena boneka hidup? Bukan, boneka ini bukan sekedar boneka hidup. Tapi juga boneka pembantai yang tak akan segan menghabisi semua manusia yang telah menyakiti para boneka.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu Kirishima? Para manusia itu telah mengubahmu bukan? Kau jadi berpihak pada manusia tamak itu!" Kirito menatapku dengan sangat dingin. Matanya yang kali ini berubah merah membara menatapku dengan sangat dingin seakan mengancam nyawaku.

Aku tidak mau menatap matanya yang dingin itu. Mata itu seakan membunuhku, membunuh suaraku, membunuh mentalku dan membunuhku dari dalam. Mata yang tenang dan dingin walaupun sudah membunuh puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan manusia selama ini.

"Akan kulakukan sendiri, karena kau juga telah membuatku untuk membunuh manusia. Kaulah yang memintaku melakukan ini, dan akan kulakukan," Kirito bangkit dari duduknya. Terasa mengerikan, kekuatan yang berada di dalam boneka ini terasa sangat mengerikan. Apa karena ada aku yang menjadi pusat kekuatannya? Dengan tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Tidak boleh. Kirito tidak boleh membantai lagi, sudah cukup. Dunia, manusia akan musnah jika ia terus membantai seperti ini. Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku masih dibawah pengaruh racun boneka Kirito. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Seperti ingin aku melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh boneka itu, Kirito menyambungkan penglihatannya dengan penglihatanku. Bagaimana bisa mataku terhubung oleh mata boneka itu?

Aku melihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas, pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Kirito. Melihat bagaimana ia membunuh seorang lelaki mabuk di depan umum, mual aku melihat bagaimana Kirito memisahkan kepala lelaki itu dengan tubuhnya. Darah, darah kembali menggenang seperti sebuah danau kecil berwarna merah.

Membuat semua manusia yang berada dan menyaksikan kejadian itu berteriak ketakutan. Berhamburan berlarian menghindari boneka pembantai itu, tapi jangankan berlari menjauh. Aku semakin tak sanggup melihatnya, melihat boneka itu memisahkan tubuh orang-orang yang berada di tempat kejadian itu. Genangan darah semakin melebar, memberikan kesan mengerikan yang mendalam.

Hentikan. Sudah cukup Kirito, jangan lakukan lagi. Kalau tidak hanya akan ada aku seorang yang akan tinggal di dunia ini.

Aku semakin mual melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh boneka pembantai ini melalui matanya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya membunuh semua manusia, tidak di negaraku, lingkunganku dan di dunia ini.

Cakarnya yang panjang kini berwarna merah pekat karena darah orang-orang yang ia bunuh. Matanya yang masih berwarna ruby memandang dingin sekitar. Kirito berjalan disekitar wilayah itu, wilayah yang kini sudah tidak berpenghuni. Wilayah yang sudah digenangi lautan darah warga.

Di dalam malam Kirito bergerak bebas, layaknya makhluk malam yang membunuh untuk bertahan hidup. Kirito bergerak tanpa kesulitan. Matanya lebih tajam dari sebuah tombak sekalipun. Tak lama Kirito menghentikan langkahnya, di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak gadis kecil yang sedang menangis ketakutan.

Aku terkejut melihat anak gadis itu berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Kirito. Tidak. Jangan bunuh anak itu. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, jangan bunuh anak kecil itu. Jangan bunuh dia, Kirito! Jangan sentuh anak itu! Kirito!

Tapi, "daripada kau hidup sendirian, lebih baik kubuat kau kembali ke Surga wahai anak manusia yang masih belum tahu apa-apa," Kirito menebas kepala anak gadis itu. Aku tidak sanggup melihat ini. Bahkan anak sekecil itu harus merasakan keganasan boneka Kirito. Tubuh anak gadis itu tergeletak, darah menggenang semakin banyak disekitar tubuh mungil itu.

"H… Henti…kan… hentikan… Hentikan ini Kirito!" kukumpulkan seluruh tenagaku untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dan akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pengaruh racun yang ditanamkan di dalam tubuhku.

Seperti mendengar suaraku, Kirito melesatkan kakinya menuju tempatku dan muncul kembali di hadapanku dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin. "kau bersuara? Katakan saja," bola mata yang merah seperti ruby yang indah ini terlihat sangat dingin dan kejam. Iris pupilnya mengecil saat ia menatapku dengan tajam.

Mata itu kembali membuatku bergetar hebat, mata yang mengerikan itu menatapku tajam. Tajam dan dingin sekali. Aku bahkan tak melihat cahaya di dalam bola matanya itu.

"Katakan sesuatu. Racunku pasti sudah lepas, tubuhmu juga sudah bisa kembali bergerak. Katakan sesuatu!" jari-jari tangan boneka yang sekarang berlumur darah itu menyentuh pipi dan mulutku.

Bau anyir menusuk hidungku saat tangan berlumur darah itu menyentuh wajahku. Mual sekali rasanya, tapi, "sudah cukup… hentikan Kirito… darah ini sudah cukup tertumpahkan…" perlahan tanganku menyentuh tangan keras dan berlumur cairan anyir berwarna merah itu. Menggenggamnya tanpa menyakiti boneka itu.

Raut wajahnya kembali berubah, "apa yang sudah merasuki pikiranmu, Kirishima?! Kau jadi membela manusia-manusia tamak itu!" ia terlihat sangat marah, sampai aku bisa melihat betapa panjang dan berbahayanya taring boneka ini.

"B…bukan… Kirito… untuk apa… kau mengotori dirimu sendiri dengan darah manusia…? Darah makhluk yang kau benci…" aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan boneka ini.

Kirito balik menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat, hingga aku kembali meringgis sakit. "Darah ini tertumpahkan untuk kehidupan boneka. Kehidupan kami para boneka yang tertindas oleh ketamakkan manusia yang hanya memanfaatkan kami! Dengan tumpahnya darah manusia yang tamak ini, para boneka akan bebas!" dari mulutnya aku bisa mencium bau anyir yang pekat. Dia pasti habis meminum darah.

Mual, aku semakin mual mencium bau anyir darah. "Kirito… boneka, dan manusia sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain… biarkan kami memperbaikinya… ayo kita ulang dari awal Kirito…" aku menatap makhluk porselen yang mengerikan yang sedang menatapku dengan sangat dingin itu.

Bola mata ruby yang seperti Kristal itu, menatapku dalam. Seperti permata yang indah namun memiliki makna yang sangat mengerikan.

"Mengulang kembali katamu?! Kirishima! Manusia-manusia tamak itu sudah mencuci otakmu dan berpihak kepada manusia-manusia itu! Jangan harap aku mau mengulang kembali dan hidup bersama dengan para manusia!" wajah Kirito mendekat sehingga aku dapat merasakan perasaan boneka itu. Perasaan yang sangat gelap.

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, "ka… kalau begitu… kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku… jangan salahkan aku bila aku menghabisimu!" kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak, kutarik dia melalui tangan yang kugenggam dan kulempar sekuat tenaga.

Berhasil. Aku berhasil membuatnya menghantam dinding, tapi entah kenapa justru aku merasa sesak yang amat sangat. Serasa ada yang mencekikku, tapi aku tak dapat melihat siapapun berada di dekatku.

Perlahan kulihat Kirito kembali bangkit, tapi pandanganku semakin buram. Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, masih merasakan sebuah cekikan tak kasat mata yang mencengkram leherku.

"Menghabisiku…? Kirishima, jangan bermimpi… kau memang sumber kekuatanku, tapi kau tidak lebih kuat dari diriku?" Kirito semakin menatapku dengan sangat dingin dan dingin. Mata rubynya seakan mencekik leherku. Aku merasa tercekat.

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: chap 5 sampai disini dulu ya, kayaknya makin amburadul saja… maklum sudah terlalu malam… kelihatannya sih nanggung banget tapi… mohon bersabar ya…**

**Degel: aku jadi merasa akhirnya bakal ngenesin bangets. Jangan lupa lanjut kilat!**

**Kaga: ah iya ayah… okelah, Kaga minta review ya minna… arigatougozaimasu *bows***


	6. This Is The End

**Kaga: mina, gomennasai… baru bisa update sekarang… gara-gara sakit… gomennasai *bows***

**Degel: sudahlah cepat lanjutkan saja.**

**Kaga: iya iya ayah…**

**Here we go, lanjutan sekaligus chap terakhir boneka iblis Kaga**

**The Return Of The Cruel Vampire Doll**

Sesak, leherku tercekat oleh cekikan tak kasat mata yang semakin keras dan keras. "K…Kirito… henti…kan…" napasku berat, saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah, aku akan segera mati ditangan boneka hidup ini tanpa bisa menyelamatkan yang lainnya.

Wajah Kirito mendekat perlahan, matanya seakan memasuki pikiranku. Merah dan tajam, sangat tajam. Aku bahkan merasa, terhipnotis oleh matanya itu. Mata itu membunuh dari dalam, seolah memiliki kekuatan sihir yang membuat siapapun yang melihat mata ini akan terhipnotis dan merasakan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang pemilik mata tersebut.

"Kirishima… aku tak menyangka akan membunuhmu juga… aku tidak ingin membunuh manusia yang telah dengan baik hati menciptakanku, aku juga tidak ingin melukai manusia yang baik terhadap boneka. Tapi, kau sendirilah yang berontak. Maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain," tangannya yang keras menyentuh daguku membuatku benar-benar menatap matanya yang seolah bisa membunuh jiwaku.

Sesuatu yang kasat mata masih mencekik leherku, sesak sekali. Napasku tercekat. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mati disini, setidaknya aku harus membuat boneka ini sadar dan membuka matanya. Kami manusia bisa mengulang kembali, menjadi yang lebih baik dan hidup bersama dengan para boneka.

Kucengkram kuat kemeja yang dia pakai, jarak antara kami hanya serkitar 2 centi saja. Bisa kurasakan dengan sangat jelas napasnya yang berat dan panas. Boneka ini bernapas. Seperti seorang manusia, dia bernapas. Menghirup udara untuk mengisi tubuhnya yang kosong.

"Sesak bukan Kirishima, begitu juga apa yang kurasakan saat kau meninggalkanku ditempat mengerikan itu sendirian. Boneka yang kau buat dan kau buang sekarang kembali hidup di hadapanmu, seharusnya kau bahagia," tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang mencengkramnya.

Masih terasa sesak sekali, apa yang telah mencekik leherku? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. Sesuatu yang kasat mata itu semakin kuat mencengkram leherku.

"K… Kirito… sekali lagi… aku bukanlah… Kiri…shima… aku ini… Akira… ayo kita ulang kembali… mengulang…nya menjadi lebih baik… la..gi…" aku harus berjuang keras menyampaikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan pada Kirito yang sekarang dipenuhi kegelapan yang mungkin telah memakan jiwa dan hatinya.

"Sejak tadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kirishima, tetaplah Kirishima. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" bola mata Ruby itu masih terus mendekat, bola mata yang cantik tapi mengerikan. Bagaikan bola mata yang sedang harus akan darah.

"Su…sudah kukatakan… r…roh yang kau bu…nuh itulah… Kiri…shima yang sesungguhnya… aku tidak bo…hong…" aku harus bisa meraih, meraih hatinya yang sekarang benar-benar tertutup kegelapan. Dan membuka kegelapan itu, sehingga ia bisa melihat yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di hadapannya.

Cengkraman tak kasat mata itu melemah, tapi kembali menguat lagi seketika. Dan terasa semakin kuat, aku tak sanggup bertahan jika terus begini. Kekuatan-keuatan ini sama sekali bukanlah tandinganku, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan Kirishima sang pembuat boneka yang hebat, bukan juga petarung kuat. Aku hanya murid SMA biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti ini.

Aku tidak akan sanggup melawan kekuatan yang sama sekali bukan logikaku, dan ini bukan mimpi, semua yang kurasakan benar-benar kuterima dengan tubuh dan mentalku. Seharusnya semua ini tidaklah nyata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan Kirishima?!" aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan boneka iblis ini? Tidak. Aku harus bisa, harus bisa meraih hatinya, hati boneka iblis yang telah memakan korban jiwa ini. Dan mengembalikan semuanya, tidak, memperbaiki semuanya.

Perlahan kucoba gerakan tanganku meraih dan menggenggam tangan boneka itu dengan lembut. Iya boneka membutuhkan kasih sayang, mereka tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kasih sayang manusia. Dan mereka tidak akan ada tanpa kami manusia. Dan kurasakan cengkraman tak kasat mata di leherku itu melemah kembali. Apa ia merasakan hatiku?

"Kita… mulai dari awal lagi ya… Kirito…" suaraku memang melemah, tapi cekikan tak kasat mata itu mulai menghilang. Membuatku kembali dapat merasakan napasku lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil pada boneka yang seukuran denganku, walau mungkin lebih besar boneka itu daripada aku sendiri.

"Kumohon… kita bisa mengulang ini semua dari awal dan memperbaikinya kembali…" aku masih berusaha merihnya, meraih hati boneka itu. Perlahan, aku melihat matanya kembali berubah, warna merah ruby itu memudar dan aku berharap kalau mata lavendernya yang indahlah yang muncul kembali dan menatapku.

Tapi, aku tidak melihat mata lavendernya, yang kulihat sekarang adalah mata berwarna abu-abu yang mengerikan. Seketika itu juga, angin, berhembus kencang sekali disekitar kami. Dingin dan panas yang bercampur, hawa yang menyesakkan.

"K…Kirito… hei! ada apa?!" aku berusaha bertahan dari angin yang berhembus begitu kuat. Seakan tubuhku bisa terhempas jika tidak ada dinding di belakangku.

Hembusan angin itu semakin kuat dan kuat, hingga membuat kepalaku terbentur dinding dan kehilangan kesadaranku. Sial! Ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur, aku harus meraihnya. Meraih hati yang mulai dimakan kegelapan itu. Tapi jangakan kembali kuraih hatinya, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat diriku sadar kembali.

Tapi aneh, begitu tersadar aku sudah berada di kamarku, di rumah. Rumah? Iya rumah yang dihancurkan Kirito atas perintah Kirishima. Tapi kenapa? Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, keluargaku masih tenang seperti saat terakhir aku melihat mereka. Padahal aku pergi dari rumah lebih dari seminggu, karena disekap oleh boneka hidup yang mengaku menyandang kegelapan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada diriku? Tidak apa yang telah terjadi pada kehidupanku?

Kutelusuri sekeliling kamarku, tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Begitu juga dengan keluargaku, mereka bertingkah seakan tidak pernah mengalami kejadian yang buruk sekalipun.

Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak menemukan Kirito, dimana Kirito? Dimana dia? Dimana boneka keras kepala itu?

Aku langsung lompat dari tempat tidurku, dan bergegas keluar. Tapi langkahku terhenti, melihat sebuah boneka seukuran boneka normal itu terduduk di depan pintu kamarku.

"Kirito…?" panggilku pelan, tapi tak ada respon apapun yang diberikan boneka itu, "Kirito… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pelan, kuangkat perlahan boneka dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata yang berwarna lavender itu.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari boneka itu sekarang, apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Dia mati? Tidak dia ini kan boneka, "hei, Kirito jawab aku… katakan sesuatu… jawab aku…" aku sedikit mengguncang tubuh boneka Kirito yang sekarang kugenggam.

Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada respon yang diberikannya padaku. Sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan maupun suara.

Angin waktu itu, apakah dia membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan angin waktu itu? Kirito memperbaiki semuanya dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri yang seorang monster pemangsa ini.

Dengan begitu aku kembali kekehidupan normalku, menjadi murid SMA biasa yang tanpa kekuatan apapun. Berusaha belajar untuk meraih cita-citaku.

Sedih rasanya ditinggal sahabatku seperti ini, memang ia hanya sekedar boneka. Tapi ia sahabatku yang berharga. Walau begitu terima kasih Kirito, aku jadi paham perasaan boneka yang rusak dan sengaja dibuang pemiliknya, padahal selama ini dia sudah menemani pemiliknya itu.

Aku akan membuat manusia-manusia itu mengerti juga, walau boneka benda mati, tapi bonekalah yang menemani mereka saat tak ada seorang pun yang menemani mereka disaat membutuhkan.

Dan pada dasarnya boneka hidup karena kasih sayang manusia, boneka ada karena perasaan dicintai manusia. Tapi boneka juga perlahan menghilang karena manusia juga, aku jadi mengerti seberapa kejam dan serakahnya kami manusia. Kami membuat boneka, tapi kami juga yang merusak dan membuangnya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Tidak akan lagi.

**TAMAT**

**Kaga: terima kasih sudah membaca sekaligus mereview cerita Kaga ini, mohon maaf sekali jika ceritanya semakin amburadul dan gaje bgtz… intinya sih, Kaga pengen menggambarkan perasaan boneka-boneka yang dulu disayang tapi sekarang dibuang… sekali lagi terima kasih…**

**Degel: akhirnya selesai juga cerita yang makan waktu berhari-hari itu.**

**Kaga: yaaah… sayounara, sampai jumpa lagi dilain kesempatan…**


End file.
